


The Neighbor's Surprise

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [140]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Neighbours Kate and Leo tell Arthur and Eames one night that Kate is pregnant. Arthur offers to sort through their left over baby things to give Kate what she might need. Eames is a little hesitant to let things go....
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349922
Kudos: 5





	The Neighbor's Surprise

As the summer progressed, a new nightly routine had been for the kids to be put to bed and for Arthur and Eames to step out into the backyard for a drink. Their children were old enough now to sleep through the night, Phillip’s baby monitor brought out with them just in case, so it was a nice break. 

Occasionally, they’d see their neighbors, Kat and Leo, letting their french bulldog Waffles out for the night and they’d have a quick chat just to catch up while Waffles did his business and Caramel and Woody said their hellos too. 

One such evening, the kids tucked away, Arthur grabbed them a couple of beers and stepped out to the backyard, Eames right behind him while Woody and Caramel trailed behind him. Arthur wasn’t a big fan of the heat, he usually felt uncomfortable and hot while Eames soaked it up, not minding the sweat, saying it reminded him of his time spent in Mombasa. After a while, Arthur grew to kind of enjoy it…or at least enjoy the evenings he spent with his husband having a drink outside in their backyard. 

They took a seat on the comfortable chaise near the house, their small little flower garden to the right, Kat and Leo’s house to their left divided by their fence and nothing but well maintained grass littered with Edward’s soccer ball and net, Briar Rose’s bubble wand and Phillip’s now empty baby pool. Arthur wanted to have a proper sitting area there, a fire pit installed but until their children stopped playing in the backyard, that would have to wait. Eames used the bottle opener and took the cap off their beers while Arthur lit the citronella torches to avoid bug bites and after a quick clink of the bottles, they sat down and enjoyed their drinks. 

“I still don’t get why you like this heat.”

Eames laughed a little and shook his head. He heard Arthur’s complaints about the heat way before they were even dating, when they still worked together in tropical climates.

“I don’t know. I like it. And I like this with you.”

“I do too.”

They smiled at each other and they would have kissed but they heard their dogs running towards the fence, Kat and Leo opening the back door to let Waffles out. They turned to watch them and once they approached the fence, Arthur and Eames went to join them. 

“Hey guys!” Smiled Kat.

She was excited about something, Arthur and Eames sensed that right away.

“Hey Kat, Leo.” Eames answered.

Arthur said hello too and Leo turned from watching Waffles as he said hi too. They made a bit of small talk, catching up on the day and then the weather before Arthur asked,

“What are you guys up to?”

Kat and Leo exchanged a look before Leo nodded and Kat said,

“I had a doctor’s appointment today…and…I’m pregnant!”

“Congratulations!” Eames exclaimed.

“That’s wonderful news! How far along are you?” Asked Arthur.

“Just a few weeks. We’re only telling a few people now and you guys being parents and our friends, we had to let you know.” Said Kat.

She was already holding her hands against her stomach and Leo was glowing proudly as he watched his wife. They all talked for a while, expressing excitement of the news, future plans for baby showers and breaking the news to the rest of their friends. Soon afterwards, they headed in for the night and Arthur and Eames returned to their nightly ritual. 

The following day, as the kids played and kept themselves busy, Arthur began going through Edward and Briar Rose’s old baby things. Some of Edward’s things had been passed all the way down to Phillip and some things were kept just for sentimental purposes and there were some things that Arthur wasn’t sure why they still had them when none of their children used those items. While he sorted through everything, Eames peeked into their bedroom and saw Arthur sitting in front of the closet going through their children’s baby items.

“Having a trip down memory lane?”

Arthur looked up and laughed a bit.

“No, I’m just deciding what we can give to Kat and Leo for their baby. We have all these things from Edward and Briar Rose and I don’t know why we still keep them. Why do we still have their onesies? They won’t fit into them anymore and Phillip has his own.”

“Well…the little ones are to remember how tiny they were.”

“Uh huh and the rest of the clothes?”

“Sentimental purposes.”

“Eames, we can’t hold onto to all these things. A few of them, yes but not all this stuff.”

Eames made a face, hating to have to part with his children’s things. 

“Okay but…just a few things. They don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

Arthur sighed and shook his head but he smiled to himself as he continued setting aside the things he was going to gift to his friends as Eames looked on, making sure nothing important was let go of.


End file.
